


On a Ray of Light

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, M/M, based off a Tumblr post I made, it's about the yearning, this is what happened at the end. netflix just didn't show it bc they're cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Willie knew he wouldn’t be able to poof out. He knew Caleb was too smart for that because surely, he would try to help the guys. But he still tried, he tried with all his might to get away from the Hollywood Ghost Club in the only way he could, given the locked doors, unpickable locks, and phase barriers that stopped him from going through the walls.Despite all of that, he tried to leave. He tried to poof until his stomach hurt, sweat dripping down his back. But no matter what, it didn’t work.“William.”The familiar voice was haunting and cold, and Willie hoped his face wasn’t just desperation, rather the anger pent up in his core. And yet, one traitorous tear still fell down his cheek, an exploitable crack in any facade he could’ve put up.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Willex - Relationship, background jukebox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	On a Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a willex hurt/comfort oneshot based off of my post (linked below)! I hope you like it!
> 
> https://girlboss-molina.com/post/638342025536749569/whatever-you-do

Willie knew he wouldn’t be able to poof out. He knew Caleb was too smart for that because surely, he would try to help the guys. But he still tried, he tried with all his might to get away from the Hollywood Ghost Club in the only way he could, given the locked doors, unpickable locks, and phase barriers that stopped him from going through the walls. 

Despite all of that, he tried to leave. He tried to poof until his stomach hurt, sweat dripping down his back. But no matter what, it didn’t work.

“William.” 

The familiar voice was haunting and cold, and Willie hoped his face wasn’t just desperation, rather the anger pent up in his core. And yet, one traitorous tear still fell down his cheek, an exploitable crack in any facade he could’ve put up. 

“You’re a monster,” he spat. “All they want is to cross over and you won’t let them. They’re no threat to you! Since when are their souls your property?” 

“Ever sinced I stamped them. Come now, William, I thought you would’ve put two and two together by now.” 

The realization hit Willie like a truck; unless they somehow got their stamps off, crossing over would be impossible.

They’d left for nothing. 

His face scrunched and he lunged at Caleb, screaming at him to revoke the stamp, that all they wanted was peace, but Caleb remained unfazed, snapping his fingers and binding Willie to a chair. He wasn’t bound with cuffs, rope, or tape, rather an energy holding him from his lungs, magnetized to the back of the chair. 

“Please,” he cried. “Please, just... Just let me say goodbye.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he begged to be free, even if only for a minute, but Caleb’s cold face remained still.

A plasma screen appeared in front of him, empty and grey. Willie heard a button click, and it flickered to life, showing the Orpheum theater stage. And the beautiful girl standing on the side must’ve been Julie; and even under the faint veil of fear lingering over her, she still glowed, just like Alex had described. 

She took a shaky breath, and Willie found himself rooting for this girl who he barely knew, hoping and praying that she would do well and that the guys would show up when they were supposed to. 

She began singing, softly but echoing throughout the theater and the room he was trapped in, and Willie truly understood the hype. Her voice was like honey and lightning, sweet but powerful. 

And, when a familiar boy appeared in the middle of the stage, clad in a silky pink suit and looking confident as ever at the drums, Willie felt his heart swell with pride. 

Alex was the first to appear, followed soon after by Reggie. Alex’s grin when his friend appeared was beautiful. 

There was one missing though, and he heard muffled shouts from Caleb in the other room. So when the silhouette of Luke flickered on and off the stage, straining to reach them, Willie sent out a silent plea for him to make it. 

And it might’ve worked, too, because a moment later, Luke appeared in his typical sleeveless style with a smooth solo and a crooked grin to back him up. 

Willie’s eyes kept lingering on Alex, though. His smile as he sang and the confidence as he drummed was enchanting, and another facet to the anxious, sarcastic boy, a facet that Willie hadn’t seen much of, but it was a beautiful side. And when he stood up with a solo, not a trace of fear on his face, Willie broke into a grin. 

The performance was invigorating, leaving Willie energized, and fueling his next attempt to poof. But he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. 

And try, he did. He wanted to poof onto the stage and hug Alex, hug all of them, to congratulate them before they crossed over. So he tried, tried, tried again and again, but never made it. 

And when Willie realized he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye, something inside of him broke. 

Alex’s tired, relieved smile was bright as stars, but Willie just felt hollow as he poofed away. At first he’d hoped he’d imagined the flicker of light as he disappeared, but when he realized that yes, they had gone, he broke down into sobs. 

The chair’s energy bind finally released, and Willie fell to the ground, pounding weakly on the floor. 

He was admittedly shocked at how much Alex’s loss had affected him. Usually he would be able to handle something like this more easily, but no matter how hard he tried to compose himself, he just couldn’t. He would’ve done anything to see Alex again. 

The only way would’ve been to figure out his unfinished business, but he knew he’d never be able to figure it out. He’d always been a carefree guy, no set goals, so there was truly nothing to go on. 

When his tears dried, Willie heard the opening of a door.

“Sorry you never got to say goodbye, William,” Caleb hissed maliciously. His apology had no remorse behind it. “I must admit, I underestimated them. Their crossing over was not something I anticipated them being able to do.”

“Good,” Willie growled shakily. “They were twice as powerful as you’ll ever be. All you are is a selfish, cruel, manipulative man who only cares about his reputation. You’ve never cared about me, you never cared about them, you never cared about anybody but yourself.” 

If Willie’s dig affected Caleb, he didn’t show it. 

“I suppose, since there’s nothing to be done about them anymore, you can go.” Caleb flicked his wrist, letting a light flicker on, and the screen faded until it was like it had never been there before. 

Willie wished it hadn’t. 

...

The garage doors were open when Willie got there, and the lights on, but nobody was inside. 

Not that he’d expected there to be.

He knew that the only person who could’ve been there was Julie, but it was late in the evening, and she was probably eating dinner or sleeping. But a small part of him was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would’ve seen Alex. 

When he saw drumsticks in the corner, he broke down. 

His back slid against the wall as he sat, burying his face in his arms on his knees. He tried not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. 

These tears weren’t sobs, they were quiet, and full of all the things he never said. He was helpless to stop them, only able to watch them fall and hit his jeans. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please come back.” 

The chilly air stayed silent, save for a pair of crows squawking at each other and mocking Willie’s loneliness. 

He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

“Willie?”

The voice was soft and warm, but full of disbelief and confusion, and it was one Willie would recognize anywhere. And when he looked up and saw Alex, still wearing his pink suit, his stomach dropped and his heart soared. 

But... they’d crossed over. It couldn’t be real. Willie knew that. So he turned away, still shaking but refusing to entertain his hallucinations’ cruel jokes. 

But the hand on his shoulder disagreed. 

When he turned around, Willie knew his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. There was Alex, giving him his trademark smile, his hand on Willie’s shoulder. He was glowing with a soft light, highlighting his eyes and making Willie fall even harder for him, which he didn’t think was possible. He looked like he’d been reborn on a ray of light. 

Then, he wrapped him in a hug, soft but firm, comforting. It was strong and protective, and seemed to say, _“everything will be okay.”_

Willie wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying, probably both. He buried his face in Alex’s shoulder, hugging back as tight as he could, trying to sort out the questions rising in his head. 

When they finally pulled away from the hug, he felt warm, despite the chilly air, like he’d been sunbathing for hours. Refreshed, too. 

Alex was a _good_ hugger. 

But, when Willie looked at his hands, he was glowing softly, just like Alex was. And when he saw Luke and Reggie over Alex’s shoulder, he felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t care. 

Soon, all four of them were hugging, and a few tears were definitely shed, but it was hard to tell who from. But when Luke and Reggie retreated, leaving Alex and Willie alone, Luke waggled his eyebrows at them and Reggie gave the most horrifyingly obvious wink that Willie was sure his face was on fire. 

“Ignore them,” Alex told him, though his cheeks were noticeably red as well. Willie laughed, taking Alex’s hand and pulling him into another hug.

“Who’s this?” a clear, warm voice asked, and, even though Willie had never had a conversation with Julie Molina, he immediately recognized it as hers.

He opened his eyes and smiled. Julie grinned back at him. Willie inhaled to introduce himself, when Reggie cut in, saying “that’s Alex’s skater boyfriend” with the hugest grin on his face. Willie’s cheeks did their best to catch fire, and Alex buried his face in his shoulder with an adorably embarrassed groan. Willie tried to come up with an answer, but Julie just grinned even wider, poked Alex in the ribs, and held out her hand for him to shake. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said. “I’m Julie.” Willie tried to respond, but was short-circuiting because of the fact that Alex was still holding onto him. 

“She’s also the badass who stopped us from re-dying,” Luke pointed out, his cheeks red, which was something Willie would probably tease him about in the future. 

The future. He’d get to hang with them in the future. The realization hit him like a truck, making words impossible. 

“Well, I mean-” Julie fumbled, her cheeks also read. 

Willie met her eyes, glanced longingly at Alex, then choked out a soft “thank you.”

That was when he knew that, for better or worse, he was there, with the people he cared about. 

And everything would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I barely edited this, it was mostly just me getting some emotions out after I had some Angsty Ideas. If you liked it, please consider commenting! And you can harass me on Tumblr at girlboss-molina!


End file.
